


In restless dreams I walked alone

by mysV



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Nightmares, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Pre-Order 66 (Star Wars), This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysV/pseuds/mysV
Summary: A few nights ago, as they lay half asleep, resignedly waiting for the alert alarm to go on, Depa whispered “Is everything alright?”It never used to be a question.
Relationships: Depa Billaba/CC-10/994 | Grey
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	In restless dreams I walked alone

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song "The Sound of Silence" by Simon and Garfunkel.

**Disclaimer** : Star Wars and all of its affiliated properties remains property of Lucasfilm and Disney.

* * *

Grey was hiding something from her. She was sure, she could feel it.

_“Just nightmares, sir, sorry for any inconvenience_ " They all have nightmares, she had many of them. But Grey, he always has been stronger, always too stubborn to let nightmares win over him.

Maybe it was fear, which was deeply tangled with the war clock, Perhaps he didn’t want to deal with his worries by bringing his fears to light. This would be normal and expected, for anyone who was not Grey.

Since their first fight together as Jedi General and Clone Commander, there were no secrets or lies. No need for it. But now, every time she looked into his eyes, everytime she senses his presense, she saw it. Saw all the things he never dares to say. 

That was new.

A few nights ago, as they lay half asleep, resignedly waiting for the alert alarm to go on, Depa whispered “Is everything alright?”

It never used to be a question.

His scarred face brushed against her chest in a nod. “Of course,” he said.

“Would you tell me?” That never used to be a question, either.

He nod again. “Of course.”

She could feel the blue tinge of sadness creeping from him to her. Depa fought it off and reached for her Commander, holding him close.

When he was asleep, his mind become so troubled that Depa feels freezing shivers running through her whole body . He was afraid, he was so afraid for the future.

_I’ve killed us all. Your kind will never live again._

And now, she was afraid too.

_May the Force help them all._

**.**

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you very much for reading!


End file.
